


Captivated

by McGeek_supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, kara Danvers singing, lena needs a hug, no powers au, supercorp endgame bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGeek_supercorp/pseuds/McGeek_supercorp
Summary: When Lena tries to break up with Kara because of stupid gossip she finds a way to convince Lena how deeply she loves her





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time making fan fiction. I’m not really good lmao there’s this song called Captivated by Iv of Spades and my mind just immediately went supercorp lol
> 
> Please listen to their song it’s really good ❤️  
https://youtu.be/KrnmBZiM-Fs
> 
> Enjoy my cringed writing

“Have you heard?, Miss Luthor is dating Kara. I wonder what sort of dirt she has on her, poor thing”  
“Right!?, ugh Kara deserves better than her”  
“She’s bad news for Kara honestly”  
“I hope she doesn’t turn Kara into a maniac like her brother”

Lena let out a sigh as she decided it was best not to listen to the conversation of her employees. Don’t get me wrong, she could’ve easily fired them then and there with an icy stare and an arch of her eyebrow-but what was point? People would still judge her relationship with Kara, all because of her last name. Heck, she never even wanted it in the first place and it’s not like she wanted to be a Luthor. Thing is, even she believes them. How could she not? Kara is the sun, and a Luthor would only take her sunny demeanor away.  
Lena lets out a sob as she spirals into an abyss of self-loathing. She brings her knees up to her chest and quietly sobs. Tears run down her cheeks as she tries to swallow in her cries. “Pathetic, a Luthor crying over stupid whispers. Mother would be disappointed. I’m a Luthor dammit, Luthors don’t cry shove it down Lena” Lena thought. She was too busy having an inner monologue to hear Kara knocking on her door.

“Lee?, hey love I’m sorry for barging in like this I tried knocking but you weren’t answeri- LEE OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!?” Kara was surprised to see the state of her girlfriend; curled up in a corner with mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes- her eyes looked so broken. Kara’s heart hurt at the sight of her she felt furious, who on Earth hurt Lena? “Lena, what happened? Who did this to you?” Kara asked in a cold tone, Lena’s eyes widened as she took Lena in her arms and wrapped her in a comforting embrace, Lena’s heart melted at the gesture.  
“Kara, what are you doing here?” Lena asked in a whisper, she was too tired from crying. “Does that matter? I want to know want to know who hurt you so I can beat the shit out them.” Kara answered in firm tone. This surprised Lena, she’s never heard Kara curse let alone get this furious. She pulled away from the hug and carefully stood up while Kara helped her. Lena let out a sigh and said “It doesn’t matter Kara.” That seemed to infuriate Kara more, “Doesn’t matter!? Of course it fucking matters Lee, someone hurt you and I need to know who did so that I can give them a piece of my mind. No one- ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, has the right to make you feel-“

“_I think we need to break up”_

Silence filled the room as Lena uttered these words with her head down trying not look Kara in the eye because she knows its going to break her. “W-what?” Kara’s brows furrowed- she couldn’t believe what she had just hear Lena say. Lena took a deep breath and spoke with more bite mustered up her CEO persona. “I’m breaking up with you”  
Kara was broken, furious, confused- honestly at this point she no longer didn’t know what to feel. Tears started to stream down her face, she took a step forward and asked “w-was it something I did? Why- Lee I don’t understand” Lena’s heart broke at the tone Kara asked she hated herself for making Kara feel this way “Won’t you look at that, another Luthor hurting an innocent person, honestly what’s new” a voice in Lena’s head whispered, mocking her and taunting her which only gave her more reason to end things with Kara.

Lena let out a cold laugh and turned her back on Kara, taking light steps towards the glass windows. “Don’t you see Kara?, I’m no good for you. I’m just another Luthor who’s going to ruin you, hurt you. That’s what Luthors do Kara. We hurt people always have always will. Everyone is right Kara, about me, I’m just another Luthor waiting to happen and you get away from me as soon as possible. I don’t deserved you” Kara let an exasperated sigh, her nose flared and her eyes burned with anger. “So this is what this is about? The bullshit people yammering about, Lena I don’t care about what they say you’re all that matters to me please don’t believe them” Kara followed Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck she whispered “when will you realize you’re more than your last name?”. Lena honestly didn’t know, she let herself indulge in this moment with Kara; she closed her eyes as Kara swayed them with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as if she was afraid Lena would disappear. She faced Kara and cupped her face and kissed her soft lips. “Kara, my love, I’m doing this to protect you”. Kara’s eyes trained hard on Lena’s and she firmly replied, “Or are you just protecting yourself?”. Kara untangled herself from Lena, she walked away and let out a groan.

“Meet me at Noonans tonight after that if you still want to break up with me I will respect your decision just please.” Kara pleaded, her eyes begging Lena to agree and Lena didn’t have it in her to hurt Kara more than she already has “Okay I’ll see you tonight”. With that Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and walked away. Lena once again cried at Kara’s retreating back, she hated herself more for doing this to Kara, doing this to them. She composed herself and decided to bury herself in work to get her mind off of what Kara was planning.

Evening came and Lena entered Noonans. She noticed there was a stage and a crowd gathered around it she blended in the crowd trying to look for Kara until the buzz of the crowd grew silent as someone started walking on stage. Lena looked up, her eyes widened in surprise to find Kara on stage with Alex and Kelly on stage. “What the hell is going on” she asked herself in confusion. Kara then picked up the mic and looked over in the crowed eyes searching for Lena, when she finally found her she let out a hesitant smile, Lena smiled back at Kara but still very confused as to what was going on. Kara spoke into the mic and said “this song is dedicated to a very special girl, whom I love and adore with all my heart. I hope you guys and I most especially hope she likes this song”. She nodded at Kelly and Alex signalling them they were about to start.  
Kara started the melody of the song as she strummed her guitar while Alex played the bass and Kelly played on the Keyboard. Kara’s blue eyes stared into Lena’s forest green eyes as if she was staring into Lena’s soul. Lena’s throat felt dry and her heart hammered against her chest as Kara began to sing.

_You're the one that I want to be with_   
_ Never wanna be separated_   
_ I'm captivated_   
_ Everyone says you're complicated_   
_ Every day you're my most awaited, oh_   
_ I'm captivated_   
_ Oh, they don't see you as I do_   
_ You are so beautiful_   
_ Come breathe within my soul_   
_ Let go_   
_ Oh, my love_   
_ You don't have to listen to a word they say_   
_ 'Cause all that really matters is that I love you_   
_ I really do_   
_ Oh, I need you and I really hate it_   
_ But I'll never get tired of waiting_   
_ I'm captivated_   
_ Oh, they don't see you as I do_   
_ You are so beautiful_   
_ Come breathe within my soul_   
_ Let go_   
_ Oh, my love_   
_ You don't have to listen to a word they say_   
_ 'Cause all that really matters is that I love you_   
_ I really do_   
_ Oh, my love_   
_ You don't have to listen to a word they say_   
_ 'Cause all that really matters is that I love you_   
_ I really do_

Kara’s eyes never left Lena’s. Tears were streaming down on both their faces as Kara ended the song. The crowd was in tears and let out cheers as Kara finished the song. They continued to stare at each other until Alex took the mic and sarcastically said“C’mon Luthor you better not be dumping my sister’s ass after what she just put me through” a teasing smile played on her lips. Kelly looked at Alex disapprovingly and swatted her head lightly, this earned a few chuckles from the crowd as the couple was broken from the trance like stare. Kara walked over to Lena and said “You’ve had me captivated the moment I laid my eyes on you, I really wish you could see how I see you in my eyes. Lee- I love you so much it hurts to even think you’re beating yourself up like this.” She cupped Lena’s face and continue “ cant you see? You’re an extension of my soul. I can’t exactly let you break up with me because of that” Lena sobbed at Kara’s words, what did she do to deserve this beautiful soul?

“Just kiss her already for fuck’s sake” Alex screamed from behind which earned another disapproving swat to the head from Kelly. “What??? It’s taking them forever someone had to say it” Alex complained while rubbing her head. The crowd began chanting “kiss, kiss, kiss”. Lena went on her tip toes and cupped Kara’s face and pressed her lips against Kara’s, pouring all she has to offer into the kiss. The crowd cheered which led them to break apart. They pressed their foreheads together both out of breath from the kiss.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried breaking up with you it was stupid of me” Kara smiled at Lena’s apology and kissed her forehead then her nose and then a quick peck on the lips. “ Just promise me to tell me when things are bothering you I will never get tired of letting you know how much I love you”

“I love you Kara” Lena whispered as Kara hugged her.  
Everyone let out awwws at the sight of the two. Eventually Kelly and Alex started playing and the two just swayed to the beat of the music in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked this lol leave your thoughts too if you like, I prolly won’t be writing as much but hey who knows right? Thank you for taking your time and giving this a chance lmao


End file.
